Small Giant
by iusoG ninneT
Summary: Kageyama had heard a lot of times about the Small Giant. Who couldn't have heard about him? He was the best spiker ever known. Everyone knew who the Small Giant was and he had thought that player would never be surpassed, much less by an institute student. He really thought that. Until he knew Hinata.


**N/A: This is my first drabble here. I'm new at fanfiction, so I hope you to forgive me if I made some terrible mistake about the grammar(?). Anyway, you're free to enjoy this little thing and I'd be glad to receive your opinions~**

* * *

 **SMALL GIANT**

Kageyama had heard a lot of times about the _Small Giant._ Who couldn't have heard about him? He was the best spiker ever known. Everyone knew who the Small Giant was and he had thought that player would never be surpassed, much less by an institute student.

He really thought that.

Until he knew Hinata.

Okay, he didn't decided Hinata was going to be an excellent player when he first met him. In fact, when they met they both couldn't be near the other without fighting. It was with the advance of time that Kageyama observed more things… Hinata Shouyou was very different from him, but there was something that brought them together, something that meant the strongest connection in their relationship. What was it? The absolute dedication Hinata professed to volleyball. He was the kind of person who really puts all of his heart in the court and is authentically happy while playing his beloved sport.

If Kageyama wasn't wrong, Hinata was the person who loved volleyball the most among all of his acquaintances. He was far beyond defeat and failure. They just made him stronger and more optimistic. He was… strange.

Kageyama himself planned to become the best setter in history and, he used to think, it was a miracle for him to be in Karasuno with Hinata. To be able to set plays for him and the fact that Hinata instinctively trusted in his setter… That was… He would never say it out loud, but… It was something wonderful. It was something that could make the adrenaline to cause havoc in him. It was something that could make him feel real emotion and honest joy in the court. And It was something dangerous too, which Kageyama noticed the day his brain told him to set a play for another spiker and his arms didn't want to obey. In the end, he did what he had to do, but the reflex action had been to set a play for Hinata.

The orange-haired boy hadn't even asked the ball that day, but Kageyama had felt him… He had felt that monstrous presence, running like a whirlwind to the net… and that presence had attracted him, as if Hinata were a magnet which the ball didn't want to be separated of.

Kageyama started suspecting then… that Hinata could be the next Small Giant.

Nevertheless, the day they ran into Ushiwaka and this latter said the Aoba Johsai players were weak, without counting Oikawa between them, Hinata took one step to the front. He, who used to hide behind Kageyama when being with an intimidator rival, got near to Ushiwaka. And his eyes shone like two bright stars ready to kill. He jumped. He jumped and he caught the ball Ushiwaka was about to reach, showing what he was made of. Kageyama's heart contorted due to emotion in the instant. A tremble of anxiety wanted to shake his body and he couldn't avoid to draw a smile in his own face, because they could _win. They could win… They could be the biggest players. He knew it, he knew it, he knew it…_

That night, when he said 'goodbye' to Hinata and this latter gave him a dazzling smile, he understood that Ushiwaka's words referring to Aoba Johsai players were what had given the orange-haired boy courage to do what he had done. Yes. Even if all the good players despised the ones they had defeated, Hinata respected them. Despite the ones who won against Karasuno and the ones who lost against them, Hinata respected every player who left everything in the court. Every player who understood the extraordinary palpitation of the heart of a person who loved what he or she did. For Hinata, that seemed to be the most important. He wasn't capable of kicking the fallen or hating someone who had defeated him. He used to say to the fallen to stand up because he was going to concede them sweet revenge. He used to say to the winners that next time, definitively, he was going to steal victory away from them.

That was… That was what made him a Giant. And, following that rhythm…, with the advance of time, Hinata could even _surpass_ the Small Giant.

Kageyama had never known personally the famous player, but when midnight arrived and he was still thinking about the fierce shine of Hinata's eyes, he told himself not even the Small Giant could ever surpass _his own_ Small Giant.

 **F I** **N**

 **19/11/2015**


End file.
